Shadow Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FNaF2 = is a mysterious shadow purple variant of Freddy Fazbear that appears in Parts/Service on very rare occasions in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Not much is currently known about this particular character. Viewing him for too long will crash the game (or freeze the game in the mobile version). This character is often thought to be one of the hallucinations. Appearance Shadow Freddy has exactly the same appearance as Golden Freddy, albeit being recolored dark purple. He, like other withered animatronics, is in disrepair. He completely lacks a left ear and has many tears over his body. Unlike Golden Freddy, he has large glowing bright eyes. Furthermore, his teeth are glowing white. Behavior Shadow Freddy doesn't move or even jumpscares the player, instead he (very rarely) appears in Parts/Service after every other animatronic (including Withered Foxy) has moved, sitting in the location where Withered Bonnie normally sits. If observed for too long, he will forcibly crash the game (or freeze the game for mobile ports). His behavior is very similar to Golden Freddy, except that he doesn't jumpscare or attack. Trivia *A folder in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 game files suggests that Nightmare may, in fact, be Shadow Freddy. However, Nightmare is pitch-black in color rather than deep purple. |-|FNaF3 = makes another minor appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. In this game, he appears in The Office very rarely while he appears in most end-of-night minigames (except after beating Night 5). Appearance Just like from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Shadow Freddy is identical to Golden Freddy's appearance from the second game. Except for a few differences; Lack of glowing white eyes, teeth not glowing, and color seems to be deeper. He is covered with green levels, and what appears to be lighting from The Office. Behavior Rarely, the player may see Shadow Freddy slumped in the left-most end of The Office. This Freddy assumes the same position that Golden Freddy does in the previous games. However unlike from the second game, he doesn't cause the game to crash. This is also true for the mobile version. He also does not attack or jumpscare the player. Minigame In each end-of-night Minigames (except after completing Night 5), once leaving the first screen, going into almost any other screen will trigger Shadow Freddy to appear with the text "follow me." Shadow Freddy will then lead the player to rooms from the right area until going into the room which turns out to be the Safe Room. However, upon attempting to move into that room, the player's sprite will push backward and the message "ERR" will appear in the lower left of the screen. On each four ends-of-night mini games while moving back down, Purple Guy will suddenly run after the animatronic, dismantling it and leaving the dismantled body on the floor. |-|FFPS = makes a brief appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, only in the beginning minigame. Appearance Shadow Freddy's sprite is identical to Freddy's own minigame sprite, with the exception of grey colors instead of orange/yellow and possessing glowing white eyes, unlike himself from previous games who is mostly purple in color. Gameplay In the beginning minigame, Shadow Freddy first appears in the fourth level and began duplicating, causing the game to glitch, until a wall of shadow variants block the child off completely. As soon it happens, the entire minigame cuts to black, later revealing Scrap Baby's salvage scene. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Shadow_freddy_bright.png|Shadow Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Shadow_Freddy_Sprite_Gif.gif|Shadow Freddy's sprite for the end-of-night minigame. (Click to animate.) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Characters Category:Animatronics